Jar Of Hearts
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: She was half-alive, and he broke all his promises... The lyrics from Jar Of Hearts and what they mean to them.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything- see profile.(includes lyrics and characters)**

**A/N; I saw Prom Queen and watched the Jar of Hearts scene over and over again- each time realizing how much the lyrics were **_**so the new Finn.**_** Read, you'll understand- then tell me if you get it;)**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>

She hated being around Finn, but she loved it too. Whenever she was with him, all she could see was herself making out with Puck- she regretted that more than ever. That action had caused all the pain of the last few months. But she knew she wasn't mad at Puck, she wasn't even mad at Santana, she was mad at herself (say 90%- the other 10 she was mad at Finn). But when she found out he got back together with Quinn she wasn't as mad at herself anymore- she was mad at _him_- 50/50- but that wasn't for the same reason…_  
><em>

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

She decided she wouldn't be that girl, the girl that followed him around like a puppy, begging for any attention he would give her. She would be independent, focus on herself, her friends, and her talent. She deserved that.

_You lost the love  
>I loved the most <em>

He had lost her, he knew it. They wouldn't be together again, how could they? He hurt her again and again, broke her into little tiny pieces, and then expected her to pick them up by herself. He loved her, but he lost her, hurt her. Over and over again.

_And I learned to live, half-alive_

She wasn't the same, she was half broken, and the broken side belonged to him.

_And now you want me one more time _

He wanted them to be the same, to be friends. He wanted to put everything that had happened in the past, but every time he looked into her eyes he could see why he fell in love with her. He couldn't do that with Quinn, every time he looked into her eyes all he could see was prom, and maybe a sparkle off of a firework, but _that_ died out when she started putting the posters up.

_Who do you think you are?_

Who did he think he was? She expected him to be jealous of Jesse; it was an instinct in every 'ex-boyfriend'. But did he have the right to tell her who she should or should not date? She knew what he wanted, everyone knew, it was obvious. He wanted her to stay single, alone and still following him around while he went back to dating _his_ ex-girlfriend, who broke _his_ heart, in a way much worse than Jesse did to her. But he couldn't see that, everyone else did everyone but him.

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

He had hurt so many people. He hurt Quinn, Kurt, herself. She knew he knew he hurt them- and she knew that _he_ wanted _them_ to say sorry- even for something that they didn't do. And thinking back- had he ever _once_ said sorry to them?

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

She saw that jar, the jar of hearts in his locker. She went to get his water bottle from his locker when he was sick. A entire jar of hearts, all in different colours and inscribed with different girls names. She wanted to throw them out- break the jar and stomp on every little heart, but she didn't, she instead shut his locker, gave him his bottle then left- not daring to look back.

_And tearing love apart_

Sam and Quinn. They were happy, a perfectly cute couple. But _he_ broke them apart, he stole Quinn from Sam, doing exactly what Puck did to him, but did that stop him? No, he was too much of a snob to understand what a jerky hypocrite he was being, and that was when she lost all faith in the old Finn coming back- the Finn that she loved.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<em>

Mono, that a sickness- and that's what he caught. But worse- he got it from Santana, then gave it to Quinn- her worst enemies, why doesn't he just go make out Jacob, Karofsky and every member of Vocal Adrenaline while he's at it.

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are? <em>

He always came back for her, if he needed help with a song or if he needed to feel better because Quinn called him stupid, he went to her, and she hated that, she told him how much it hurt, yet he started again, complaining hard it was to be with Quinn, yet, he still stayed with her.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<em>

She tried to avoid seeing him, but he always found her, no matter where she was or where she hid he found her, and then he complained, and she had to listen, grin and bear it, trying desperately not to slap him and yell endlessly at what a jerk he was. It was hard.

_But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

She promised to herself, to Kurt, to Mercedes, to _Sam _that she wouldn't go back to him, falling into his arms and give in to him. She wouldn't she promised, she was strong, and unlike him, she kept her promises as best as she could- but could she keep this one?

_And I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time <em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin round leaving scars<em>

He knew he had hurt a lot of people, over and over again, and he knew he had a weird way of saying sorry, but in most cases, he was.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

He threw them out, the jar of hearts, he threw it out. When he was cured he went to his locker, grabbed the jar and threw it into the dumpster, then stood there watching every heart sink to the bottom. He knew she had seen them, he could see it in her eyes, and he felt bad.

_And tearing love apart_

He broke them apart, they were happy and he broke that. He gained Quinn, but he lost his friendship with Sam, and Rachel, and probably the respect of everyone in Lima…

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<em>

He got mono, that's like a cold right? He couldn't quite remember what happened when he was sick- but knew he must of hurt Rachel in some way, judging by the way she avoided him for a week.

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are? <em>

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

It took weeks after they broke up for her to come back, to start fighting for solos and to put her emotion into her voice- and that was because of him.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

He remembered the first time they kissed, the picnic, the words, the feeling. He also remembered running off, he also remembered cheating on Quinn- but that doesn't matter because he wasn't the one being cheated on, he wouldn't get hurt- wait, did he just say that?

_Cause you broke all your promises_

He broke every promise they made- he promised to never break up, they sealed it with kiss, they then broke up, he promised to have children with her and raise them Jewish, they sealed that with a kiss, then he broke it –his children will now probably be raised Christian, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just…- he promised to take her to prom, they sealed it with kiss, then he broke it, he promised to go with her to New York, they sealed it with a kiss, he broke it.

And he knew every promise he broke hurt her, over and over again._  
>And now you're back<br>You don't get to get me back Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all <em>

_Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? _

**A/N: Well, after a while I lost it- I just wanted to tell tell you guys how much I **_**hate**_** Finn right now, when he said Quinn was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen I pretty much screamed 'WHAT ABOUT RACHEL' and almost threw my laptop…**


End file.
